The Truth of Love
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: sequel love and truth...! Sasuke bertemu dengan orang yang sangat mirip dengan naruto yg meninggal setahun yang lalu... /nani...!/NA RU TO menma../langsung baca saja. For narusasu day...review!


THE TRUTH OF LOVE

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Romance & angst

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please. One shoot. Sequel dari fic love and truth.

THE TRUTH OF LOVE

Kini harus aku lewati, sepi hariku tanpa dirimu lagi…

Biarkan kini ku berdiri, melawan waktu, tuk melupakanmu….

Dia yang paling ku cintai. Dia yang paling berarti dalam hidupku. Dia sumber kehidupanku. Dia segalanya dalam hidupku. Setiap kulihat bunga sakura yang berguguran, bayangannya selalu datang menyergap dalam sunyi yang mematikan. Setiap ku cium wangi sakura yang terbawa hembusan angin musim panas, hatiku selalu menagis, hatiku selalu tersayat oleh kenangan tak terlupa bersamanya. Bulir-bulir air mata selalu mendesak irisku untuk dapat kubebaskan bersama sesak yang mendera dada. Namun aku tak kuasa menangis, aku masih tetap terpekur pada kenyataan yang menjebakku dalam ilusi yang tak berujung dan selalu merajam relung hatiku. Dia, dia gadis yang kucintai. Gadis berambut pirang keemasan yang indah. Dia memiliki mata yang menakjubkan, yang mampu menghipnotisku sehingga aku tak mempu lepas dari jebakan pesona kelembutan sorot mata yang penuh daya kehidupan. Dia kekasihku. Dia orang yang kuharapkan dapat selalu ada bersamaku. Tapi dia pergi, membawa cintaku bersamanya menuju kedamaian yang sejati. Setelah pertunangan itu, dia meninggalkanku menuju surga yang tentram. Dia gadis yang hebat. Dia mentariku, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sayangnya, aku telah kehilangannya untuk selamanya.

Tak mudah bagiku untuk melepaskan begitu saja rasa cintaku pada Naruto. Dia yang mengajariku arti cinta dan hidup yang sesungguhnya. Cinta dan kenyataan yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Karena aku telah mengalami dan merasakan sendiri seperti apa rasanya. Kenyataan pahit yang memisahkanku dengan Naruto setahun yang lalu. Memisahkanku dengan sumber kehidupanku. Ragaku masih bernyawa, tapi sesungguhnya aku telah mati.

Tak ada yang tahu seperti apa perasaanku saat ini. Aku bukan orang yang dengan mudah menunjukkan rasaku pada orang lain. Biar aku dan rasa cintaku yang mengisi raga kosong yang hidup tapi mati ini. Tatapan hangat yang dulu telah tergantikan oleh sorot muram tanpa ekspresi. Hanya Naruto yang boleh menerima tatapan hangat milikku. Tak ada yang lain. Hanya Naruto, itu saja.

"Sasuke, kau tak berangkat kerja?" tiba-tiba itachi, kakakku menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Ia mengusap pundakku. Tatapan penuh kasih yang selalu ia berikan sedikit banyak dapat mendongkrak semangatku yang luruh.

"hn…"

"sejak dia pergi, kau jadi begitu dingin." Aniiki menggumam prihatin padaku. Wajar saja, sejak setahun lalu aku berubah. Aku lebih menutup diri dan cenderung anti social.

"itu bukan urusanmu…" jawabku datar.

"tak bisakah kau melepaskan Naruto, Sasuke? Kau tak bisa terus-terusan begini. Kau masih harus melanjutkan hidupmu…"

Aku mendengus kesal. Aniiki terlalu tahu banyak soal perasaanku. Aku tak pernah dapat membohonginya. Aku pernah berfikir bahwa aku dapat merelakan Naruto, tapi aku salah. Terlalu sulit bagiku.

"sudah ku bilang, itu bukan urusanmu. Urus saja dirimu sendiri."

"sadarlah Sasuke..! kau sudah seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Mana Sasuke yang ku kenal dulu? Aku yakin Naruto akan bersedih kalau ka uterus seperti ini. Jangan bertindak bo-.."

"diam…! Kuperingatkan kau, berhenti mencampuri urusanku..!" aku mencengkeram kerah baju Aniiki lalu menghempaskannya begitu saja. Rahangku mengeras. Pikiranku semakin kalut.

"terserah kau, jika memang itu pilihanmu. Teruskan saja kau begitu." Aniiki bangkit dan merapikan bajunya yang sempat ku cengkeram. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kasihan. Aku tak sudi dikasihani olehnya.

"jangan menatapku dengan tatapan kasihanmu itu. Menjijikan…" aku memicingkan mata.

"karena kau memang terlihat seperti orang yang perlu dikasihani Sasuke." Aniiki melangkah keluar kamarku meninggalkanku yang termenung mencerna kalimatnya. Begitu menyedihkankah aku? Aku tak mampu bangkit. Aku benar-benar telah terperosok terlalu dalam di jurang ini.

Aku tak mengambil pusing perkataan kakakku tadi. Tak akan merubah apapun. Naruto tetap tak ada. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk tak berangkat. Aku akan berkunjung ke makam Naruto. Sekedar membawakannya bunga sakura atau bercerita sesuatu padanya. Hanya itu yang dapat ku lakukan untuk menghibur diriku sendiri. Meskipun aku tahu, aku selalu menagis setiap aku berkunjung ke sana. Lemah.

"hai putri polos.." kataku sambil meletakkan bunga sakura di batu nisan Naruto, aku mengelusnya pelan. Aku tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang hanya untuk Naruto. "apa kabar? Kau bahagia kan di sana, Sayang? Maaf aku baru datang. Kau pasti merindukanku. Lihatlah aku sudah datang. Aku akan menemanimu lebih lama hari ini. Anggap saja sebagai permohonan maafku." Aku menengadah saat kurasakan rintik hujan membasahi wajahku. Ternyata Tuhan berbaik hati menurunkan hujan di musim panas seperti ini. Jarang sekali.

"Naruto, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Sayang, kenapa kau meninggalkanku di saat seperti itu? Kenapa kau tak pamit padaku? Kau memenjarakan aku Sayang. Aku harus bagaimana? Haruskah aku mati untuk bisa bertemu denganmu? Naruto…." Aku meneteskan air mata. Beruntung, hujan menyamarkan air mataku. Aku kembali menengadah ke langit.

"Tuhan, aku kalah….."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jam tangan di pergelangan tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam lewat lima belas. Setelah dari pemakaman aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti kemana kaki mengajakku melangkah. Bayangan kebersamaanku dengan Naruto menari begitu saja di kepalaku. Membuat luka itu kembali teriris, semakin dalam dan semakin menyakitkan. Mata yang membengkak, kemeja lusuh, penampilan semrawut. Aniiki benar, aku memang benar-benar seperti orang yang patut dikasihani.

Kakiku terhenti saat aku menyadari telah berada di atas bukit kecil tempat favoritku dengan Naruto. Bukit yang penuh dengan pohon sakura dan hamparan rerumputan yang nyaman. Aku mengedarkaan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru. Di sini masih sama seperti setahun yang lalu. Aku sudah tak pernah kesini lagi setelah kematian Naruto. Aku menghela nafas berat dan mengacak rambutku kasar. Ditempat ini aku bertemu pertema kali dengan Naruto. Saat itu aku menolongnya yang hampir mati karena terjatuh dari bukit dan perutnya terbentur pohon dengan sangat keras. Di tempat ini aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Pada gadis yang mampu mencuri perhatianku saat pertama melihatnya. Gadis yang membuatku menyerahkan segenap rasaku padanya. Di tempat ini aku melamarnya dan mengajaknya bertunangan. Di tempat itu aku bermain gitar bersamanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Terlalu menyakitkan bagiku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan ke tempat Naruto pernah terjatuh. Tempatnya memang curam dan bisa membuat siapa saja meregang nyawa jika menerjunkan dirinya ke tempat itu. Tempatnya berbentuk seperti jurang yang lebih landai. Namun di setiap sisi terdapat banyak pohon besar yang siap meremukkan tulangmu jika menghantamnya. Aku menarik nafas pelan dan memejamkan mataku.

"mungkin memang benar, bahwa aku hanya tubuh kosong tanpa rasa. Dan inilah pada akhirnya, sejauh aku mampu bertahan tanpa kau di sampingku. Setelah kau pergi, aku telah kehilangan segalanya. Sudah seharusnya aku mengakhiri semua rasa sakit ini. Terlalu berat bagiku untuk berdiri sendiri tanpamu Naruto. Sudah cukup aku menahannya. Kau masih menungguku kan? Kau masih mencintaiku kan? Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku akan datang. Maafkan aku Naruto, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi…" aku berucap lirih. Aku maju satu langkah semakin mendekati mulut jurang. Air mataku meleleh begitu saja. Memang sudah saatnya semua ini diakhiri. Tak ada lagi yang harus ku lakukan. Bagiku semuanya telah mati saat ku tahu Naruto sudah pergi. Mentari tak lagi ada untuk sang rembulan. Semuanya telah berhenti. Waktuku tak lagi berdetak. Semuanya mati. Tak ada gunanya lagi, karena-

"kau tahu, bunuh diri tak akan menyelesaikan masalah…"

'deggh…!'

"dengan bunuh diri kau akan terlihat lemah. Dasar manusia cengeng."

'degh…'

'suara itu, suara itu. Apa Naruto sekarang ada di sampingku? Apa aku bermimpi?'

Aku membalikkan badanku perlahan. Mataku menyipit saat melihat seseorang tengah duduk di atas dahan pohon sakura yang cukup besar di hadapanku. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena temaramnya cahaya bulan. Aku tak tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Yang jelas suaranya mirip Naruto. Ternyata aku tidak bermimpi. Dia bukan Naruto. Sama sekali bukan. Dia mengenahan kaus berwarna putih bergaris biru. Di tangannya tampak sebuah pemukul baseball dan tangan yang satunya memainkan bola baseball dan melempar-lemparkannya ke udara. Ia juga memakai topi baseball berwarna putih bergaris. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon yang besar. Apa dia semacam pemain baseball?

"masih mau melanjutkan acara bunuh dirinya..?"

Alisku berkedut. "siapa kau? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

Dia melompat turun dari pohon. Saat ia melompat topinya terlepas. Membuat rambutnya tergerai begitu saja. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Rambutnya sama dengan Naruto. Panjang dan terlihat begitu lembut. Ia berjalan memungut topinya, menggelung rambutnya dan menutupnya dengan topi yang baru saja yang ia pungut. Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Ya tuhan, senyumnya persis seperti senyuman Naruto. Apa ini mimpi? Jika benar ini mimpi, jangan pernah bangunkan aku. Jangan pernah sadarkan aku selamanya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke araku. Aku dapat melihat matanya kini. Matanya sama persis. Biru sebiru samudra. Ini benar-benar lelucon. Siapa dia? Kenapa begitu mirip, bahkan sama persis dengan Naruto. Dan tiga garis di pipinya itu juga sama seperti Naruto walau sangan tipis. Apa dia arwah Naruto yang datang untukku?

"perkenalkan, aku Naruto.."

'deggh…'

'apa dia bilang? Naruto? Bahkan namanya pun sama? Apa dia kembaran Naruto? Tidak mungkin, Narutoku tak punya kembaran. Ini mustahil.'

"kau siapa? Hei….helo…hallooooooo…!" ia berteriak keras seraya menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajahku. Reflek aku menutup telinga mengantisipasi kerasnya teriakannya.

"aku tidak tuli…". Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum lebar. Bahkan senyuman nya pun sama persis.

"hehe…gomen ne~ kau siapa?"

" Uchiha Sasuke…" jawabku datar. Aku lebih tertarik menelaah setiap lekuk wajahnya yang identik dengan Naruto.

"kenapa kau mau bunuh diri? Diputus pacar? Dipecat? Kerampokan? Disuruh minggat? Atau jangan-jangan kau orang gila ya?" gadis-yang diketahui bernama Naruto-itu berbicara panjang lebar.

"bukan urusanmu…"

"orang jaman sekarang. Semuanya serba instan, tidak hanya ramen saja yang instant, tapi matipun dibuat instant. Orang-orang aneh. Tidak menghargai hidup mereka."

'apa?! Dia mengataiku aneh? Memangnya dia pikir pacar mati tidak membuat orang depresi apa? Dan tadi apa dia bilang? Ramen? Apa dia juga suka ramen seperti Naruto?'

"jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain."

"siapa yang mencampuri urusanmu? Aku hanya tidak mau tempat favoritku kau jadikan tempat bunuh diri. Aku tidak mau arwahmu gentayangan dan menggangguku saat aku berada di sini.." jawabnya enteng disertai cengiran lebar. Mata birunya tampak bercahaya.

Aku mendecih jengah atas ocehannya. "itu bukan urusanku.." jawabku datar masih tanpa ekspresi.

"sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu itu. Bunuh diri tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Kau fikir orang yang bunuh diri bisa masuk surga apa? Kau salah, mereka ditempatkan di tempat yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang mengerikan. Hiiii…" ia bergidik, tangannya bersedekap di depan dada.

"aku tidak peduli.."

"hei, kau ini dingin sekali. Manusia apa bukan? Jangan-jangan kau hantu ya? Ah tidak tolong…a-ada hantu…" dia mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapanku. Wajahnya tampak begitu ketakutan.

"apa kau tak lihat kakiku menginjak tanah, hah?! Apa kau tak bisa membedakan mana hantu dan mana manusia, huh?!" mau tak mau aku bicara cukup banyak mengingat ada orang konyol yang sedang ketakutan di hadapanku.

"hontou..?"

"tch. Gadis merepotkan."

Dia hanya diam dan kembali mendekatiku. Alisku berkerut saat dia tampak mengamati wajahku. Apa ada yang aneh?

"hihihi…kau habis menangis. Dasar laki-laki cengeng…" dia terkikik. Sial!

"ba-baka…." Aku setengah berteriak. Setelah itu aku meninggalkannya dan berlalu begitu saja. Tampaknya ia mengikutiku. Sekarang apa lagi?

"hei..hei..jangan marah. Sa..sas…sasu..sachi…sas…siapa namamu tadi?"

"Sasuke Uchiha.."

"oh iya…" dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sasuke-san yoroshiku ne~..aku Naruto Menma. Salam kenal…" ia membungkukkan badannya saat berhasil mendahului langkah lebarku. Mau tak mau aku harus berhenti.

"hn…" aku hanya menggumam dan melewatinya lagi. Aku berjalan menuruni bukit.

"Sasuke-san….sampai jumpa lagi…" ia berteriak nyaring dari atas bukit. Aku tak menghiraukan teriakannya dan lebih memilih bergelut dalam pikiranku yang kalut. Ini konyol. Tak mungkin ada orang yang bisa seidentik itu. Apa ini semacam cloning? Kurasa tidak.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di tepi tempat tidur setelah memasuki kamar. Perlahan aku meraih figura kecil yang berada di meja kecil di dekatku. Aku mengusapnya pelan. Aku tersenyum. Di sana ada fotoku dan Naruto yang tengah tertawa lebar. Naruto tampak begitu cantik dan manis. Ini foto favoritku. Foto ini diambil secara diam-diam oleh Sakura. Dan aku berhasil mendapatkan cetakannya.  
" Sayang, apa tadi kau melihatnya? Gadis itu persis seperti kau. Apa kau terkejut? Jujur aku terkejut Sayang. Aku seperti melihat kau dihadapanku. Bukankah ini menggelikan..?" aku mengelus foto itu lagi dan meletakkannya di meja. Segera aku rebahkan tubuhku. Kupejamkan mataku, mencoba menuju dunia mimpi dan berharap dapat bertemu Naruto.

Sinar mentari pagi menerobos celah-celah jendela kamarku. Mengenai wajahku dan memendarkan cahaya remang di kamarku. Aku menggeliat karena hangatnya sinar itu. Mataku terbuka menanpilkan iris onyx yang telah kehilangan sinarnya. Aku memutar bola mataku saat ku dengar ketukan pintu.

"Ototou…" ah, itu pasti Aniiki.

"hn..masuk…" dengan enggan aku menjawab panggilan Aniiki. Aku masih merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku. Ia duduk di sampingku.

"semalam kau dari mana? Kenapa kau pulang sangat larut…"

"hn. Bukan urusanmu.."jawabku. Enggan aku meladeni kakak posesif macam dia. Aku agak memundurkan badanku saat Aniiki mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Hei, mau apa orang ini..?

"hm…kau tidak mabuk…"jawabnya enteng setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku. Ingin rasanya aku melempar orang ini keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga.

"aku tidak pernah minum."

"lalu, dari mana?"

"bukan urusanmu…."

"ya sudah, turunlah, sarapan. Kau terlihat sedikit pucat." Ia bangkit dan mengacak rambutku. Hei, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah 24 tahun. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian tadi malam. Ada baiknya aku diskusikan dengan Aniiki. Mungkin dia punya argument yang logis untuk menjelaskan semua itu.

"Aniiki…"

"hn..?" alisnya bertaut. Seketika ia berhenti.

"apa kau percaya bahwa ada manusia yang identik meskipun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah..?" aku bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"mungkin. Tapi tak seidentik saudara kembar, Ototou. Kau pasti tau, gen mereka tidak sama. Maybe physically yes, tapi secra sifat tidak sama sekali.."

"apa mungkin…" aku menggumam menggantung kalimatku.

"memangnya ada apa? Ada masalah?" ia kembali mendekatiku dan duduk di sampingku. Untuk kali ini ku ijinkan dia berlama-lama di kamarku.

"aku bertemu orang sangat mirip Naruto tadi malam. Bahkan cara caranya tersenyum sama persis.."

"apa kau berhalusinasi..?"

"tidak..! dia jelas nyata..!" aku buru-buru memotong. "hanya logat bicaranya saja yang agak berbeda. Tapi basically, sangat ideantik…." Aku berbicara lumayan panjang. Aniiki hanya termangut mendengarkan penjelasanku.

"siapa namanya…"

"Naruto…"

Mata Aniiki membulat. "nani..?"

"NA-RU-TO Menma…."

"ini gila, mana mungkin?"

"awalnya aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi memang benar dia begitu mirip. Tapi aku tak merasakan apapun" aku berbicara panjang pada Aniiki. Hei, sejak kapan aku jadi suka berbicara panjang lebar sih?

"kau bertemu dia di mana?" Aniiki tampak begitu penasaran.

"di bukit sakura tempat aku biasa pergi dengan Naruto…."

"hm…..sebentar…" Aniiki meletakkan tangannya di dagu dan memasang pose berfikir. Aneh. Tiba-tiba ia meletakkan tangannya di dahiku.

"hei, apa-apaan kau…!" seketika aku menepis tangannya.

"kau tidak sakit…suhumu normal…"

"aku memang tidak sakit…"

"kau mungkin berhalusinasi. Biar ku buatkan sesuatu. Kau tunggu di sini." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Aniiki beranjak meninggalkanku yang termangu dengan berbagai spekulasi di dalam otakku. Jadi, ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan Aniiki beralih profesi jadi koki?

"ini untukmu.." Aniiki menyerahkan secangkir kopi panas yang uapnya masih mengepul ke arahku. Aku menerimanya dengan enggan.

"hn…" aku baru saja hendak mengangkat cangkir itu saat sesuatu terasa menjalar di lenganku. Serasa seperti sengatan listrik. Seketika tangan kananku kaku.

'a-apa?! Kenapa tidak bisa di gerakkan..?' aku membatin panic.

"kau baik-baik saja Ototou..?" Aniiki yang melihat perubahan ekspresiku langsung mendekatiku. Aku tetap membeku, tanganku serasa mati.

"a-niiki…tangan kanan-ku…tak-be-ra-sa.."

'praaangg….!'

Aku menjatuhkan cangkir yang tadi kupegang tepat di samping kaki Aniiki. Membuatnya meringis karena sensasi panas kopi itu. Tangan kiriku bergerak memegang pergelangan tangan kananku, memijitnya pelan. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa merasakan apapun. Ini aneh, apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa tangan kananku tak mampu merasakan sentuhan apapun? Beragam pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku. Setelah itu aku merasa seluruh ruangan berputar-putar. Hal terakhir yang ku ingat adalah aku merasa nyeri di kepalaku setelah aku mendengar suara dentuman keras. Dan setelah itu, gelap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kau tidak akan bisa mencintai cahaya jika kau belum pernah mengenal kegelapan. Pepatah yang sering ku dengar dari bibir Naruto. Pepatah yang membuatku sadar bahwa sesungguhnya harapan selalu ada dan menyertai dalam setiap kesulitan. Pepatah itu masih ku ingat dan masih kuyakini sampai sekarang. Bukan masalah siapa yang menciptakan pepatah itu, tapi terlebih pada makna dari pepatah itu sendiri. Entahlah, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih percaya bahwa Naruto selalu ada bersamaku dan menemani setiap derap langkah kakiku. Pepatah yang baru bisa kumengerti setelah aku kehilangan Naruto. Dia membuatku sadar bahwa aku selalu diiringi oleh cahaya sekalipun aku selalu ada dalam kegelapan. Tuhan pasti tahu, apa yang terbaik untuk hambanya.

Karena aku telah membuktikannya.

Seminggu setelah insiden jatuhnya cangkir kopi itu, aku mendapat hasil pemeriksaan lab. Sejujurnya aku malas berurusan dengan berbagai jenis perawat cerewet yang sok ramah padahal dalam diri mereka sesungguhnya tersimpan rasa jengkel yang amat sangat karena harus berurusan dengan orang-orang yang sekarat hampir tiap hari. Aku rasa mereka belum menemukan cahaya mereka. Dan aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan jadi salah satu orang yang mereka benci.

Aku sakit. Itu yang dapat kusimpulkan. Aniiki telah menjelaskan panjang lebar padaku. Tapi aku hanya menyimpulkan dua kata. Aku sakit. Aniiki menangis saat menjelaskannya. Katanya, aku menderita Parkinson akut. Separuh badanku akan melemah dan lumpuh. Seluruh jaringan otak kiriku mengkerut dan membentuk benang-benang tak beraturan yang pada akhirnya akan membunuhku secara perlahan. Penyakit ini tidak sakit, aku tak akan pernah meresakan nyeri apapun. Mungkin hanya akan merasakan tremor kecil dan kolaps saat akhir hidupku nanti. Selebihnya tak ada. Ah, jangan lupakan ini, aku akan mengalami penurunan fungsi organ, tubuh bagian kananku akan lumpuh total dan akan di susul oleh tubuh bagian kiriku setelah penyakit sialan itu berhasil menghancurkan otak kiriku.

Malam itu, Aniiki berhasil membuatku menagis bersamanya.

Ayah dan ibu sudah tahu akan penyakitku. Mereka hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Tidak seperti Aniiki yang bisa menunjukan emosinya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut setiap melihat tatapan penuh iba dari mereka. Tenang saja, kalian tak perlu mengasihani aku. Toh di balik semua ini aku dapat mengambil satu keuntungan-bahkan keinginan terbesarku- pergi ke tempat yang sama dengan Naruto. Bukankah itu yang namanya cahaya dalam kegelapan?

Sore ini aku memilih pergi ke bukit sakura dari pada mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari Aniiki. Sekarang dia semakin posesif padaku. Sore ini angin lembut terasa menerpa wajahku dengan lembut. Tangan kananku sudah membaik dengan beberapa terapi merepotkan yang kujalani tempo hari. Ini sangat menyenangkan dapat pergi ke tempat favoritku.

"kau di sini lagi, Sasuke-san…?" suara itu menyadarkanku. Ah, suara itu lagi. Kenapa dia selalu muncul? Dia selalu mengingatkanku pada Naruto.

"hn…"

"eeeeh…kenapa hanya dua huruf itu saja…?"

"berapa usiamu…?"

"eh,,,,usiaku? 19 tahun…" jawabnya enteng.

"aku lebih tua dari kau. Jadi bersikap sopanlah padaku…."

"hah, dasar….kau manusia dari jaman apa? Kenapa kaku sekali..?"

"diam…jangan banyak bicara di hadapanku. Aku tidak suka.." aku berujar dingin padanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Naruto. Fisiknya memang mirip. Tapi tidak dengan sifatnya. Naruto tak se-urakan itu. Dia gadis yang lembut dan menenangkan. Sebaliknya, gadis ini membuatku malas.

"baiklah…." Dia duduk di sampingku. Tidak, jangan duduk di sana, itu tempat yang biasa di duduki Naruto.

"jangan duduk di tempat itu…." Mataku sedikit menyipit saat menatapnya.

"kenapa?"

"cepat minggir atau ku lempar kau…!"

"ba-baik Sasuke-san…" Naruto Menma berkata takut-takut. Wajahnya mendadak pucat.

"aarrrrggh…" aku menggeram saat tanganku mengalami tremor mendadak. Sial, jangan di sini.

"Sasuke-san, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat pucat…"

"bi-bisa antar aku turun? Mobilku di bawah.."

"baik…." Jawabnya singkat. Setelah itu dia memapahku menuruni bukit. Perasaan hangat mengalir begitu saja di hatiku. Tetapi aku tak merasakan getaran apapun. Hanya hangat.

Aku menyuruh Naruto Menma untuk menelfon Aniiki dan memintanya menjemputku. Hei, kenapa gadis ini juga ikut naik? Apa dia juga ikut? Sial. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan tanganku saat gadis itu ikut memasuki mobilku. Dia memapahku memasuki mobil. Membantuku duduk, dan setelah itu aku merasa kepalaku pusing. Dan aku hanya mendengar Naruto Menma memanggil-manggil namaku dengan nada panic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"gadis di foto itu mirip sekali denganku…" sayup-sayup kudengar suara Naruto Menma saat aku membuka mata. Mataku mengerjab beberapa kali saat merasa banyak sekali cahaya masuk ke retinaku.

"aku tak mengijinkanmu melihat foto itu…" jawabku dingin dengan suara sedikit parau.

"salahmu memasang foto itu di sini. Siapa saja bisa melihatnya saat memasuki kamarmu, Sasuke-san.."

"hn…."

"siapa namanya? Apa dia kekasihmu? Mana dia? Apa dia tahu kalau kau terkena Parkinson akut…?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"dari mana kau tahu aku terkena Parkinson hah?!" tanyaku dengan nada intimidatif. Mataku berkilat marah.

"itu…" dia menunjuk kertas kecil di meja samping tempat tidurku. Memang benar, seharusnya aku tak menaruh benda itu di sana. "lalu siapa wanita cantik yang mirip sekali denganku itu? Hei lihat, dia sangat manis saat tertawa seperti itu. Ah, aku jadi iri, padahal wajahku mirip sekali dengannya…"

"dia kekasihku…" entah kenapa aku mau bercerita padanya. Apa karena kemiripannya dengan Naruto? Sehingga mudah bagiku untuk dekat dengannya? Tapi mengapa sama sekali tak ada rasa di hatiku. Aku lebih menganggapnya sebagai..err adik, mungkin?

"dia di mana?"

"surga…" jawabku lamah tanpa ekspresi. Mataku menerawang jauh. Aku tersenyum tipis saat kulihat ekspresinya mendadak berubah.

"ma-maaf Sasuke-san…aku tidak bermaksud…" ia membungkukkan badannya dalam. Aku hanya balas mengangguk.

"tak apa. namanya juga sama denganmu. Uzumaki Naruto. Dia meninggal setahun yang lalu. Dia gadis yang begitu sempurna di mataku."

"oh, namanya mirip denganku. Kebetulan sekali ya. Hehe…" dia tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Aku tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak rambut pirangnya. Ternyata gadis ini tak seburuk yang ku fikirkan. Dia baik. Meskipun cerewet.

"hn…"

"mau berteman denganku…?" dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah tubuh bagian kananku. Sepertinya sudah tak bisa digerakkan lagi.

"hn…." Aku mengangguk pelan. "sepertinya tanganku sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi." Aku tersenyum kecut setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tak lama lagi aku hanya akan menjadi raga kosong yang bagai boneka. Hanya mampu tergeletak mengenaskan di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh kaku tak bisa di gerakkan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

Selama beberapa bulan ini perkembangan penyakitku selalu dipantau oleh tim dokter khusus dari keluarga Uchiha. Tak ada perkembangan yang patut untuk diceritakan. Tangan kanan dan hampir seluruh tubuh bagian kananku lumpuh. Aku hanya bisa menggerakkan tubuh bagian kiri saja. Tapi sering juga mengalami tremor yang cukup merepotkan.

Tadi malam aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia menggandeng tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Wajahnya tampak begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih gading yang bercahaya. Rambut pirangnya tergerai dan dihiasi oleh mahkota berbentuk rangkaian bunga yang melingkari kepalanya. Dia seperti bidadari.

Tak terasa sudah bulan ke enam. Aku sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan hampir seluruh tubuhku. Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Onyx kelamku semakin suram tanpa cahaya.

"hei Sayang, apa kabar? Maaf akhir-akhir ini aku tak pernah berkunjung ke tempatmu. Kau pasti tahu kan penyebabnya? Kau harus nya bahagia karena aku akan pergi ke tempat yang sama denganmu. Aku harap aku dapat pergi ke sana dan segera bertemu denganmu. Sayang, aku bisa berteman dengan Naruto sekarang. Dia memang cerewet tapi cukup menyenangkan untuk menjadi adikku. Kau tidak cemburu kan?" kataku sambil menatap foto Naruto yang terpajang di meja samping tempat tidurku.

"kau ingat pepatah yang pernah kau berikan padaku? Bahwa kau tak akan pernah mencintai cahaya jika kau belum pernah mengenal kegelapan. Aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Kau memang orang yang terbaik. Aishiteru…." Tak terasa air mataku mengalir. Sulit sekali untuk mengalahkan emosiku saat ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tetapi aku merasa aku sudah dekat dengan saat penghabisan.

Aku merasa tubuhku ringan sebelum aku jatuh tertidur dengan berkas air mata yang masih mengalir di pipiku.

"Aniiki, aku ingin pergi ke makam Naruto. Hari ini…" aku meminta ijin pada Aniiki yang tengah mengganti pakaianku.

"jangan Ototou, kondisimu makin lemah. Aku tak ingin terjadi hal buruk denganmu.."

"aku harus kesana sekarang Aniiki. Aku ingin pergi. Aku tak mau menyesal, kumohon…"

"tidak bisa…" jawab Aniiki tegas.

"apa ada yang butuh bantuan untuk kabur dari rumah..?" suara Naruto Menma menginterupsi perdebatan kecil antara aku dan Aniiki. Serempak, kamipun menoleh. Aku bernafas lega saat kudengar Naruto Menma sepertinya menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantarku. "dengan senang hati aku akan mengantarkan Sasuke-san menemui kakak cantik yang ada di sana…" ia menujuk foto di sampingku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"tapi….." suara Aniiki menggantung.

"hanya hari ini Aniiki…."

"hehem…" Naruto turut menguatkan.

"bagus sekali, aku di lawan oleh dua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala. Oke, bisa apa aku sekarang? Kalian boleh pergi. Dan kau setan kecil, jangan macam-macam dengan adikku…" ancam Aniiki seraya mengacak rambut Naruto. Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"hai'..hai'…." ia melangkah mengambil kursi roda di sudut ruangan.

Sebentar lagi, Sayang. Aku akan datang padamu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suasana pemakaman begitu tenang saat aku memasukinya. Cuaca agak mendung. Aku tak menghiraukan ocehan tak jelas Naruto Menma yang bercerita tentang tim baseball favoritenya. Apalah namanya, aku tak ingat tadi dia bilang apa. Yang aku tau, aku hanya harus sesegera mungkin sampai ke tempat Naruto. Tak lama lagi waktu untukku yang tersisa.

Aku sudah sampai di hadapan makamnya. Sepertinya ayah –ayah Naruto- baru saja berkunjung. Terbukti dengan taburan bunga yang masih cukup segar.

Air mataku jatuh saat aku mengingat hari pertunangan kami. Hari dimana aku melihat Naruto sangat cantik dan anggun dengan gaun putih gading pilihan kami berdua.

" Sayang, aku datang. Apa kau lelah menungguku? Sebentar lagi penantianmu akan usai. Sebentar lagi. Mungkin inilah saat terkhir dimana aku bisa merasakan hangatnya mentari yang sejujurnya telah pergi jauh dariku. Sang bulan akan menyusul sang mentari,.." aku menoleh kea rah Naruto yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon. Lumayan jauh dariku. Ia melempar senyuman ke arahku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyumannya dengan senyum tipis yang hampir tak terlihat.

"rasa cinta inilah yang membuatku bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Cinta tak terbatas yang hanya untukmu yang mampu mengeluarkan aku dari gelap. Kau adalah cahaya itu dan aku adalah gelap yang selalu kau terangi. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini Sayang. Aku sudah merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Lebih dari bayanganku selama ini. Aku fikir aku dapat bertahan tanpamu, tapi semua ini hanya kebodohan yang selalu kupertahankan. Rasa sakit ini tak dapat kututupi lagi. Aku menyerah. Aku kalah…" aku membiarkan air mataku mengalir lepas dari kedua mataku. Seluruh tubuhku mulai mati rasa. Mataku mulai mengabur. Samar-samar kulihat cahaya putih menyeruak antara kegelapan yang mulai menguasai mataku. Sosok Naruto muncul dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Aku membalas senyum mengagumkan itu dengan senyuman terindah yang hanya kuberikan padanya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menyambutnya. Perlahan aku merasa tubuhku semakin ringan.

" Sayang, aku datang…"

"aku tahu, kau sudah cukup bersabar kali ini…" ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di wajahku.

"tapi aku seperti ini, kau mau menerimaku kan…" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"siapapun kau, seperti apapun kau, bagaimanapun kau, kau tetap Sasuke. Orang yang kucintai dan yang mencintaiku…"

"kau cantik…" ucapku singkat sembari tersenyum.

"kau tampan…." Jawabnya manja.

"ayo menikah…"

"Sasuke~~~" Naruto memerah. Manis sekali.

"ayo pergi….aku sudah ingin pergi ke tempat yang sama denganmu…"

"baiklah…"

Kami berdua melangkah menuju cahaya terang di hadapan kami. Setelah itu, aku merasa tubuhku begitu ringan. Rasanya benar-benar damai.

Naruto's POV

"Kakak cantik, lihatlah, dia sudah ada di sampingmu. Kau bahagia kan? Dan aku yakin Sasuke-san juga sangat bahagia berada di dekatmu. Kau tahu, dia tersenyum sangat lembut saat berada di dekat makammu. Dan saat itu aku tahu pasti, bahwa ia sudah pergi. Dan kau yang menjemputnya. Karena jujur aku tak pernah melihat Sasuke-san tersenyum selembut itu. Kakak cantik, aku kagum pada cinta kalian. Pada kesetiaan Sasuke-san. Dia sangat mencintaimu, Kak. Aku dapat melihatnya. Bahkan sampai matipun dia tetap ingin mati di sampingmu. Ini luar biasa kan, Kak?" aku tersenyum sambil meletakkan bunga sakura di makam Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san. Aku mengelusnya pelan. Mereka pasangan yang serasi kan?

Mungkin jika waktu itu aku tak melihat Sasuke-san yang akan bunuh diri dan mencegahnya. Mungkin jika waktu itu aku tak mengenal Sasuke-san dan berteman dengannya. Mungkin jika waktu itu aku tak melihat foto kakak cantik bersama Sasuke-san. Mungkin jika waktu itu aku tak mengantar Sasuke-san ke makam kakak cantik, aku tak akan pernah tahu, cinta yang sesungguhnya itu seperti apa. Kau tak akan pernah bisa mencintai cahaya jika kau belum pernah mengenal kegelapan. Sesungguhnya hal itu memang benar adanya. Dan aku tidak pernah ragu akan hal itu. Sama sekali tidak. Bukankah demikian?

Iya kan, Kak?

End

Hwaaaaahhh….akhirnya selesai juga sequelnya love and truth. Sempat bingung mau kasih judul apa. Lian nangis-nangis gaje sambil ngetik fic ini. Fic ini mengguncang hati saya#lebay mode on!#plak..!

Tolong…tolong Namikaze Lian…! Tolong kasih review kalau sudah baca ni fic. Review anda sangat berarti bagi kelangsungan hidup saya#lebay mode makin menjadi. Ditimpuk readers.

Jadi….review atau mati?

review


End file.
